


A place of our own

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Minor Other Avengers - Freeform, Reader-Insert, minor Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: You are with Loki in the bed enjoying yourselves (don’t worry, it’s not that explicit, although there is nudity).





	A place of our own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/gifts).



> Little one shot dedicated to my friend [BlackIris](/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris/works)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------

-This was a wonderful idea- you said -seven blankets and us naked under all of them.

-I told you I was a genius -replied Loki with a smirk

-Ok. Mr. Genius. What else do you have hiding under your sleeve?

He grabs your chin and gets closer to you. You look deep into his eyes and feel how your hart melts.

-Kneel before me woman -he orders with a deep mighty voice.

You feel tempted to obey but you are also feeling playful tonight.

-Ha! Nice try -you said with an evil smile -but if you want something from me you will have to ask it nicely.

He gets even closer, so close that your lips almost touch and you can smell his breath. He smells like mint, fresh and cold, and you are thrilled with expectations.

-Kneel -he repeats -You don’t want to face the consequences of your disobedience.

-What do you know about what I want or not?

-I know you want me to kiss you.

-Maaaybe. And what else?

-I know you want me to kiss you on every inch of skin of your body. -He lowers his voice, almost whispering, like if he was telling you a big important secret.

-You want me to kiss you slow and with passion. Flavoring your skin, getting deep and deeper to the very core of your womanhood.

You try to not salivate with the idea and keep your cool.

-If you know so we’ll what I want, what are you waiting for? You have my permission to kiss.

A scorned laugh came from the both of you and started kissing.

-BROTHER! -Suddenly Thor interrupts - I need to talk to you about a very important matter.

-You don’t know how to knock? -You yell

-I knock, and the door fall.

-Ok. That’s it. Tomorrow we are moving to a place of our own. Living in this crazy tower was a bad idea from the beginning.

-I’m not complaining. Anywhere is a paradise if I’m with you.

You smile; Loki sure knows how to calm you down.

Suddenly all the avengers get into your apartment.

-Is everybody ok? -Ask Steve -We ear shouting!

-I think we should move tonight.

-And not tell anyone where we are going. Ever.


End file.
